Sesshoumaru's St Patrick's Day
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome celebrate St. Patrick's Day by visiting the Annual St. Patrick's Day Fundraiser event. With some luck and magic Kagome may get Sesshoumaru to enjoy it for once. Don't forget to R and R -read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all rights belong to it's creator.

Author Note: A St. Patrick's day story also using Stella Mira's The Shiny Challenge : Diamond Prompt. As well as Kneazels Language of Flowers : Bamboo (luck) prompt.

Sesshoumaru's St. Patricks Day

Kagome walked down the stairs wearing a emerald green satin dress with a split that went along the right side right up to her thigh. The thin crisscross straps leading to her neck connected to a diamond clover pendant. Kagome sighed frustrated when she saw that Sesshoumaru was standing in the leaving wearing a white shirt with a black suit. She shook her head her raven haired falling in front of one eye as she walked over to her husband.

"Sesshoumaru you're supposed to wear green on St. Patrick's Day," Kagome tugged on his suit looking up at him.

"And why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru turned to her looking her over with a predatory eye.

Kagome saw that look and smirked pinching his arm, "because when then everyone around you gets to pinch you."

Sesshoumaru's arm sprung around her slamming her to his chest, "they can try and they WILL lose an arm." He lowered his head nuzzling her neck as his free hand roamed the side of her body. "Only one person is allowed to touch this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's eyes closed as she leaned into him her hands brushing over his chest as heat radiated through her body, Sesshoumaru always had the ability to turn her to pudding. She snapped out of it when the doorbell rang signifying the rest of the gang was there. Sesshoumaru ignored it as he placed kisses along her neck enjoying the mewing coming from her throat. *buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *

The annoying sound of the bell going off repeatedly made him growling in annoyance, "stupid hanyou."

Kagome shook her head to clear it, "better let them in before Inuyasha busts the door open again, I'm sick of fixing broken locks."

Kagome leaned back against the railing when Sesshoumaru released her, fixing her dress as he went to the door and throwing it open causing a dog eared hanyou to fall flat on his face. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised at the attire the adorned the group of….misfits… Inuyasha was dressed in a green suit with a yellow shirt. A green leprechaun hat sat on his head and a chain of gold clovers around his neck. Behind him standing in the door Miroku was in green matching suit but his shirt was gold and he had a green clover earing hanging from his ear. Instead of a leprechaun hat he was wearing green and gold clover shaped sunglasses. Sango was dressed in a clover green tube dress with gold clover necklace and earrings, her hair was tied up with a gold clover.

Kagome laughed looking them over, "nice look boys, and looking good Sango."

"Thanks Kagome you look awesome too," Sango laughed stepping in. "But one thing's missing." She pulled out a small box that contained silver leprechaun earrings, "here put these in."

"Aww they're soooo cute," Kagome placed the earrings in her ears they match her pendant.

"Hey you're not wearing green bro!" Inuyasha smirking evilly moving towards Sesshoumaru flexing his claws.

"Don't even think about it," Sesshoumaru replied walking past Inuyasha to his car. Kagome sighed shrugging before following.

Inuyasha grumbled, "party crasher."

"Come on Inuyasha, you know he's not that into some of holidays just leave it be," Sango pointed out as her, Miroku and Inuyasha got into the back seat of Sesshoumaru's car.

Kagome hopped into the shot gun seat pulling out a large brochure, "okay guys. The parade will be in the north part of the city, and in the south is the festival grounds, and an Irish pub."

"I'm looking forward to the pub crawl," Miroku replied, getting a slap from Sango when his hand started to snake towards her leg.

"I think we need to keep YOU and Inuyasha away from the alcohol," Kagome closed the brochure.

"I agree," sang glared Miroku who rubbed the red hand print on his cheek.

"Hey isn't there supposed to be some kind of scavenger hunt at the festival grounds," Inuyasha leaned into the front seat trying to see the map.

Sesshoumaru used his elbow to throw Inuyasha back into the back seat, "you're blocking my view, while in my car you will remain in your seat."

"Feh whatever," Inuyasha grumbled as he sat back down crossing his arms.

They reached the festival grounds in no time and everyone piled out of the car heading for a large building that was covered in clover and leprachon decorations.

Upon entering they were greeted but a man dressed up as a leprachon, "welcome welcome to our St. Patrick's Day Annual Fundraiser Celebration. We have music, dancing and drinks. Just outside you'll find our special scavenger hunt, the search for my pot of gold. I've hidden in deep within the forest and whoever finds it is in for a surprise. "

"What kind of surprise?" Inuyasha asked as he and Miroku leaned in.

"Ah If I told ye it wouldn't be a surprise now would it," the leperachan laughed before bowing. "I hope ye all enjoy yourselves. And don't forget about the end of the day parade in the North."

"Hmm so what do we wanna do?" Sango asked Kagome, "stay and dance for awhile the check out the scavenger hunt, I must say I'm interested to see what the surprise is."

"I am too," Kagome laughed before smiling at Sesshoumaru and wrapping her arm through his, "let's go enjoy a dance."

Sesshoumaru about groaned when an Irish dance began but nodded, "as you wish my dear."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru made their way to the dance floor leaving the others to scatter. Kagome smiled asSesshoumaru twirled her across the dance floor her raven hair swirling around her like waves. She leaned her head on his shoulder as the music started to slow down, her mind blocking out everything and everyone except them. She didn't know how long they spent on the dance floor before Sesshoumaru led her off to the side where the refreshments were. He poured her a glass of sparkling green wine.

"Thank you dear," Kagome sipped quietly, it tasted like a mix of apples and pears. She glanced around and saw that the trio was missing, "looks like the others decided to find more entertainment."

"appears so," Sesshoumaru replied uninterested as sipped his wine.

"Oh I know! Let's try the scavenger hunt!" Kagome suddenly cried out excitedly. Sesshoumaru about choked as wiped his mouth with a napkin eye brow twitching. "Pleaseeeeeee," Kagome begged giving him her best puppy dog look.

Sesshoumaru sighed, he could never deny her whenever whenever she have him that look, "fine."

"Yay!" Kagome clapped her hands together happily before grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

Just behind the building at the entrance to the forest was a giant rainbow design that broke off into four paths. A large black kettle sat at one side and a large iron horseshoe at the other. And in top middle was a giant clover. Each path had either horseshoes, clovers, pots of gold, or rainbows engraved in it.

Under the rainbow stood the leprachon, "welcome to the forest of luck. Here you'll have four paths to choose from, at the end of one of these paths is my pot of gold. Which path will you choose? Think carefully you only get one try."

Kagome placed a finger on her chin looking at each of the paths, after a few minutes she clapped, "the rainbow path."

"Are you sure that's the path you wish to choose?" The leprachon man asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "The group just before you were very certain that it was the down the pot of gold path."

"That must have been Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku," Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Hn it's best to choose a path they did not," Sesshoumaru said looking on, "Inuyasha and Miroku will always lead them into trouble."

Kagome chuckled, "true." She turned back to the leprachon man, "yes I'm staying with with my first decision."

"Very well I wish you lots of luck on your journey," the leprachon bowed extending his hat towards the path.

Kagome walked onto the path followed by Sesshoumaru. Unknowingly to them leprachon man smiled and with a wink and twirl seemed to disappear with a whoosh of the wind.

Kagome looked around as they made their way along the path, there seemed to be something almost magical about the this part of the forest. Small sparkles of light floated down from the trees dancing around them before rising to the sky where she caught the flash of something green at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Sesshoumaru did you see that?" Kagome turned to him to find him looking slightly annoyed and zoned out.

"Hm?" He replied before his eyes turned to her then to the area around them. "There is no other scents in this area of the forest."

"I could have sworn I saw something though," Kagome muttered before turning back to the path. "And you could show at least some kind of interest in this. Inuyasha's right you are a party crasher."

Sesshoumaru moved so fast that Kagome didn't have time to react as she picked up as he jumped further into the woods slamming her back against a large willow tree.

"Sess-," kagome was cut off by his lips slamming against hers, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. Heat poured through her body as she felt herself give in to the sensations that only he could create in her.

Their tongues fought in a duel neither one wanted to win until Sesshoumaru broke the kiss his lips traveling down her neck nipping and licking at the sensitive spot along her collarbone causing her to shiver in pleasure. His claw traveled to her thigh and the split in her dress slipping under it, his nails brushing downward over her stomach enjoying the feel her body arching into his touch. A smirk curved across his lips as he suddenly shredded her panties electing a gasp from Kagome. Her hands gripped the back of his neck knowing what was coming next, through her hazy mind she hears ths sound of a zipper and then felt the extraordinary sensation of him filling her. Lifting her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he pressed her back into the tree one claw dug into the tree holding them up. He pounded into her swiftly, hard and as deep as he could enjoying the sounds of her moans and cries that age tried to keep as low as possible.

He was not worried about her cries being heard, there was no one else for miles this sector of the forest. Leaning in his lips locked on her neck tongue curling along her collarbone before nipping hard, a purring growl erupted from his throat when her cries of pleasure grew louder. He knew she was close, lifting her up more he place both claws against the tree and began to move in and out of her with demonic speed. He felt her walls begin to grip him and then felt her entire body tense as his name erupted in a scream from her lips feeling her hot essence surround him. He continued thrusting in and out of her until he brought her through two more organisms before sheathing himself deep within her erupting into her.

Kagome gasped shivering as she felt him fill her leaving her shaking in pleasure. Sweat covered her body making her dress cling even tighter, strands of her raven hair were sticking to her neck and face. Her eyes closed leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "what was that about me being a party crasher?"

Kagome opened one trying her best to give him her best glare before giving up and smiling, "hmmm alright you're not a party crasher, you throw quite a good one."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow stepping back which causes him to withdraw from her as he zipped himself back up, "'quite a good one.'"

Kagome gasped shuddering as the hot sensation inside her dissapeared, the movement also causing her fall into butt against the tree since his body wasn't supporting hers anymore.

"Grrr okay an 'amazing one'!" She yelled throwing her hands up in a give up.

Sesshoumaru smirked enjoying the site before him, Kagome looked like a hot sexy mess. If he was certain that the imbecile would not show up he would have taken her again the forest floor. Kagome blinked and looked at him, she could feel the intoxicating heat and lust radiating off her mate and knew what was going through his mind. She would have gladly surrendered again to him, but this wasn't the place, hmm but when they reached home...all foreplay would be fair game.

Sesshoumaru forced his need down as he helped Kagome up brushing off the dirt and leaves that got on her. He placed a quick kiss on her lips, Kagome leaned into his arms as she looked around, "uhh where's the path?"

Sesshoumaru looked around, he hadn't really been paying attention to the 'surroundings', but a flash of green appeared off to the side. Perhaps Kagome hadn't been seeing things earlier, he led Kagome in the direction in believed the flash originated which was a turn behind a group trees that opened into a small clearing. Within the clearing there was a large black pot filled gold coins surrounded by a bed of clovers.

"Look there the rainbow path," Kagome pointed off to the side where the rainbow path laid. "This must be the end of it, the treasure the leprachon dressed guy spoke of. We found 'his pot of gold'."

They walked up to the pot, on top of the gold pile sat a single four leaf clover, Kagome picked it up and the second her hand touched it a flash appeared above them several bursts of color shot through the sky forming a beautiful rainbow.

Kagome smiled, "how beautiful, they really outdid themselves for the event."

"Yes, they did," Sesshoumaru replied, he looked down at the pot of gold. "Do you wish to bring some back, the man did say there would be a prize to any who found it."

"Hmm," Kagome thought about it before smiling softly and holding the clover looked up at him. "Let's let someone else find it, even if it was a real pit of gold, I don't need it. I already have everything I could want. All i will take will be the clover, to always remind me of this day."

Sesshoumaru was surprised at first before smiling and nodding, he took her hand and they followed the path back to the beginning.

When they reached the begging they found the raftag gang of three misfits collapsed against some bails of hay just outside the entrance. Inuyasha and Miroku looked exhausted and defeated Sango just looks annoyed.

"What happened to you guys?" Kagome asked as they approached.

"These two dragged me all over that forest looking for that prize, but of course we went down the wrong path," Sango threw her hands up exasperatedly.

"I was certain it was down the damn pot of gold path!" Inuyasha grumbled, "Pot of gold path, should lead to pot of gold! Come on!"

"You should have listened to me about the clover path," Sango said poking Inuyasha in the back of the head.

"Now you two it was surely down the horseshoe path," Miroku piped up before laying back against the hay bale.

"Actually," Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru then back to the others. "It was down the Rainbow Path, we found it."

"What?!" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango yelled jumping up.

"Exactly how did you know it would be down that path?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

Kagome laughed softly, "in all the myths I've heard 'if you reach the end of the rainbow you may find a pot of gold'. So my first thought was rainbow and...they give away the answer right at the beginning."

She pointed at the entrance where the display out of gold sat at the end of the right side of the rainbow display, "they probably thought the best way to hide the answer was to hide it out in the open."

Inuyasha abs Miroku looked like fish waiting for bait to swim into their hanging open mouths, Sango just sighed and shrugged, "oh well, so what did you win?"

Kagome held up the four leaf clover, Inuyasha scoffed, "seriously a stinking clover that's it. Feh what a shitty prize."

"There was pot of gold, but I chose the clover," Kagome looked lovingly at the small clover holding it carefully in her palm. "This is the only thing I need to remember this day."

Sango watched her friend then took notice of her appearance, a smirk crossed her lips, "so more then a treasure hunt took place in the forest."

" what do you mean my dear Sango?" Miroku asked as Sango waved him off, leaving him more confused.

They all looked up when a tall rugged man with red hair ran up to the entrance dressed in a green suit and hat, "ah sorry I'm late folks. Are you here for the pot of gold hunt."

"Your partner had already taken care of us," Sesshoumaru stated, "we have left the treasure at the end of the rainbow for someone else and are just taking the clover. Have your management contact Tashio Inc. for your next fundraiser. Good day."

The gang turned leaving behind a bewildered man, "partner? ...Tashio Inc. uh thank you... I..." The guy scratched his head confused looking at the forest, "...clover? I don't remember leaving a clover at the end of clover path?"

*~*~* Ja Ne *~*~*

Siera: well here's my St. Patrick's Day story, I hope you like it. It something I had going in my head. Hope you read and review ^_^!


End file.
